Test engineers often need in depth knowledge of the syntax and structure of the application that they are testing. Many applications adjust how they display data and objects depending on the size of the window to display the objects in. For example, data that appears in a certain row on one display can appear in a different row using a different display. Such variability in display can make application testing difficult.
There are some situations where a generated test will not run properly without being adapted. A test can be adapted when testing dynamic scenarios where the application displays data retrieved from a database. The data displayed may not always appear at the same position, because the data displayed can depend on the amount of data available from the database.